Star
by tsukitsukiii
Summary: Bagi Jimin, Yoongi adalah bintangnya. Bintang yang takkan pernah ia lepaskan./MinGa, MinYoon, JiminxYoongi. Oneshot. Warning! BL.


STAR

JiminxYoongi

(Top!Jimin/Bottom!Yoongi)

BTS Fanfiction

Warning! BL

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Hyung, tahu tidak?"

"Tidak."

Jimin mendekatkan diri pada Yoongi yang tengah sibuk dengan handphonenya kala itu. "Lihat aku sebentar dong, hyung."

"Malas ah."

"Sebentar sajaaa."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, sih?"

"Maka dari itu lihat aku dulu."

Yoongi menghela napas. Sejak lama, ia sudah tahu bahwa pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai pacarnya itu masih agak kekanakan, dan ia tidak menyukai anak-anak. Namun tampaknya Jimin adalah sebuah pengecualian. Sifat kekanakan Jimin kadang membuatnya gemas, sehingga tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolaknya. Yoongi pun memutuskan untuk menjauhkan handphone dari pandangannya lalu mengangkat kepala dengan malas. "Ya, apa?"

"Hyung tahu tidak, kalau hyung itu ibaratnya bintang?"

Kening Yoongi mengeryit, bingung. "Pasti gombal. Sudah ah, aku ingin-"

"Kenapa aku mengatakan Yoongi hyung layaknya bintang? Karena bintang letaknya tinggi dan sulit diraih. Namun andaikan bintang itu dapat diraih, takkan ada yang mau melepasnya kembali ke angkasa."

Beberapa detik, tidak ada respon apapun dari Yoongi. Ia hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Jimin balik memandang Yoongi dengan lembut. "Awalnya kukira bahwa hyung tidak tertarik padaku sama sekali. Hyung tahu sendiri bagaimana sikapmu padaku selama ini, sebelum kau menerimaku. Kukira, hyung adalah bintang yang hanya dapat kupandang, dan aku hanya bisa berangan-angan untuk mendapatkanmu. Namun ketika hyung akhirnya menerimaku saat itu, aku langsung sadar bahwa Yoongi hyung memang sebuah bintang bagiku," ia berhenti sejenak. "Pernah berpikir jika seandainya bintang benar-benar bisa diraih? Kini, hyung telah berada di sisiku, dan aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu. Siapapun takkan mampu melepas bintangnya jika kelak mendapatkannya, karena perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya sebesar dan sesulit apa yang diraihnya."

Jimin mengibas pelan tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi guna mengecek apakah Yoongi masih hidup dan bernapas, karena nyatanya, Yoongi tak menunjukkan respon apapun terhadap ucapannya.

"Jim, kau tahu bentuk dan ukuran bintang, bukan?"

Jimin berpikir keras. Yoongi tiba-tiba melayangkan pertanyaan yang begitu realistis. Ia hampir menjawabnya kalau saja Yoongi tak menghentikan napasnya sejenak karena mendekapnya secara mengejutkan. Ini adalah kali pertama Yoongi mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekap Jimin lebih dahulu. Jimin merasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar tubuhnya karena berdegub terlalu kencang.

"H-hyung?"

"Walau pernyataanmu tidak masuk akal sama sekali, namun itu adalah gombalan termanis yang pernah kudengar sepanjang hidupku."

Jimin mengerjap. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

Yoongi melepas dekapannya dan beralih menatap manik Jimin. Ia memegang kedua pundak Jimin dan bertanya, "Mau kuberitahu sesuatu?" Jimin mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang masih tampak kebingungan. "Kau pernah menyukai Taehyung, bukan? Saat itu aku juga sedang menyukaimu, namun aku tak punya harapan untuk mendapatkanmu. Karena apa? Taehyung teman masa kecilmu. Kau lebih mengerti segala tentangnya. Aku sudah lama menyukainya bahkan sebelum kita saling kenal. Jika ia dibanding denganku yang bukan apa-apa, tentu aku kalah telak. Sungguh aku yakin bahwa aku tak memiliki kesempatan sekecil apapun atas dirimu."

Pernyataan Yoongi tak kalah mengejutkan dengan dekapannya barusan. "Tapi saat aku menyatakan perasaanku, mengapa Yoongi hyung-"

"Tidak meresponmu dalam beberapa hari? Karena aku ragu, apa benar kau menyukaiku? Aku takut kau hanya menggunakanku sebagai bahan pelarian karena Taehyung lebih memilih Jungkook."

Mulut Jimin menganga, lebar sekali. Lalat dapat masuk kapan saja ke sana. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi akan membuka rahasianya tentang Jimin saat ini. Di balik siap cuek Yoongi terhadapnya, ternyata pemuda manisnya pernah memendam rasa yang luar biasa menyakitkan atas dirinya. Jimin senang atas pengakuan Yoongi kepadanya, namun juga sangat menyesal karena baru detik ini mengetahui semuanya langsung dari mulut Yoongi.

Yoongi menunduk. "Harusnya… harusnya aku yang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah bintangku, bukan sebaliknya."

"Hyung," panggil Jimin saat Yoongi tak kuasa menatap matanya lebih lama. "Hyung, lihat aku," Yoongi merespon dengan gerak tubuh walau tetap tak menolehkan kepalanya pada Jimin. Jimin tersenyum, ia takkan memaksa Yoongi untuk melakukannya. Yoongi bisa menatapnya kapan saja yang ia mau. "Kau bintangku, hyung. Sudah seharusnya aku yang berusaha meraihmu. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu," sahut Yoongi. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Sampai detik di mana kau hendak menuturkan sesuatu yang kukira hanya gombal murahan, aku masih meragukan perasaanmu padaku. Namun setelah mendengar tentang bintang tadi, aku mencoba meneliti ucapan dan tatapanmu padaku. Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa kau bersungguh-sungguh. Aku percaya bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

Jimin terbelalak. Hari ini penuh dengan kejutan, karena selain inisiatifnya untuk memeluk Jimin duluan, Jimin pun mendengar Yoongi mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu panjang. Biasanya mulutnya selalu kelu bahkan untuk sekedar mengucap sebuah kata. Hatinya terasa hangat mendengar penuturan Yoongi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau bertanya mengenai bentuk dan ukuran bintang, bukan?"

"Tadi aku hanya bercan-"

"Seharusnya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi karena bintangku telah berada di sini, tepat di hadapanku. Ia berbentuk manusia berparas manis dengan ukuran badan kecil yang menggemaskan, walau nyatanya aku lebih kecil sedikiiit sekali dibanding dirinya. Bintangku membuatku tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya saat ini juga."

"Apa-"

Jimin tak memberi kesempatan pada Yoongi untuk memproses ucapannya. Dengan cepat, ia menarik tubuh Yoongi dan menenggelamkannya dalam dada bidangnya. Ia membiarkan Yoongi merasakan degub jantungnya, menyalurkan seluruh kehangatan yang ia miliki.

"Kau bilang aku menggombalimu? Tidak, sejak awal aku tidak berniat melakukan itu, serius. Sungguh aku takkan melepaskanmu karena kau adalah bintang paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki."

Yoongi membeku. Pipinya merona samar mendengar ucapan Jimin. Ia tersenyum dalam dekapan kekasihnya. Apa yang selama ini dipendamnya telah tercurah, dan kini ia merasa beban di hatinya telah luruh tak tersisa.

"Jimin."

"Ya, hyung?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jimin megeratkan dekapannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku."

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang- ASTAGA HYUNG BAJUKU BASAH! APA KAU MENANGIS?!"

.

.

FIN.

.

.

Actually aku dapat ide dari temen sekelas yang kpopers gitu, dia nyeritain soal bintang dan akhirnya aku dapat ide buat ngetik ini hehe. Oh iya, sebenernya juga ini salah satu sequel dari ceritaku yang lain, tapi karena ini ff selesai diketik duluan, jadi kupublish duluan. Cerita aslinya menyusuul, ditunggu yaaa

Thanks for reading

Mind to review? 


End file.
